Scènes oubliées
by Lynnah O'Crazy
Summary: Voici un recueil de drabbles sur les scènes oubliées dans Harry Potter. Comme quoi, même les personnages peuvent avoir d'étranges réactions aux quotidiens. Les débâcles hors pages de nos héros, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.
1. La première vision

Salut tout le monde, voici mon projet du moment ! Un recueil de drabbles humoristique sur Harry Potter. Ces drabbles seront remplis de références aux parodies Harry Potter, les films abrégés et les parodies de Durendal surtout. Ce sera souvent une simple réplique mais ce sont ces phrases qui m'ont inspirés pour chaque drabble. J'espère pouvoir poster de façon régulière mais je n'y compte pas trop avec mes études.

J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes d'orthographes, de conjugaison ou même de frappe.

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

 _ **Premier drabble**_ : La première vision

 _ **Chronologie**_ : Entre le quatrième et le cinquième tome.

* * *

 ** _La première vision_**

Harry s'était endormi en plein milieu de la journée, bien trop fatigué. Il n'arrivait plus à dormir la nuit, trop hanté par les souvenirs de la Troisième tâche du tournoi et à cause de cela s'était écroulé sur son lit en plein après-midi. Il grimaça inconsciemment, sentit une douleur lui vriller le crâne, mais ne put rien faire. Harry avait l'impression de flotter, il ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il volait au-dessus d'une ville. Il reconnut Paris, grâce à la Tour Eiffel et se sentit aspirer. Il était maintenant devant un magasin fermé qui allait ouvrir vu le nombre de personnes qui attendaient.

Une altercation entre deux personnes lui fit tourner la tête, deux personnes semblaient se crêper le chignon pour être le premier à entrer quand le magasin ouvrirait ses portes. Il descendit et put voir une troisième personne bousculait les deux premiers lorsque le magasin leva les grilles.

\- C'EEEEEESSSST LEEEES SSSSSSSSSOOOOLLLDEESSS !, hurla la personne qui s'engouffra d'une voix serpentine.

Harry grimaça et se rapprocha encore une fois. Par Merlin, cette personne, c'était Voldemort ! Pour ne pas attirer l'attention des Parisiens, celui-ci s'était déguisé…. De façon plus ou moins réussi. Le mage noir portait une perruque qui se balançait dans tous les sens à chaque pas et il avait collé quelque chose d'informe sur son visage pour masquer son manque de nez. Le résultat était entre le pittoresque et le flippant. La tête de Nagini sortit du col de chemise de Voldemort et Harry remercia tous les plus grands sorciers de savoir comprendre le Fourchelangue.

\- Voldy ! Y'a une chemise Prada taille 48 à bâbord ! Bâbord j'ai dit, abruti !

Harry regarda complètement halluciné, Nagini jouait les têtes chercheuses pour Voldemort qui se battait à la moldu pour avoir des vêtements. Ça se mordait, griffait et giflait de tous les côtés ! C'était tellement violent que le faux nez était tombé par terre et que la moitié de la perruque c'était retrouvé dans les mains d'une Parisienne qui ne voulait pas laisser une veste verte Chanel dans les mains du mage noir.

Harry vit Voldemort les bras chargés de vêtements se dirigeait vers les toilettes et le suivit. Il remercia mentalement Merlin d'être invisible et regarda sa Némésis remettre sa cape de grand vilain mage noir. Il arracha le reste de perruque qu'il avait sur la tête et mit les vêtements qu'il avait durement trouvés dans un sac. Voldemort se regarda dans le miroir des toilettes et s'entraîna à faire son plus grand regard de méchant avant de transplaner.

Harry se réveilla, la nuit était tombée depuis un moment et se mit à rire, se disant qu'il faisait des rêves bizarres.

Quelques mois plus tard, il apprit que ces rêves concernant Voldemort étaient des visions.

* * *

Voila ... J'espère ne pas vous avoir traumatiser avec une image mentale pareille ... J'espère que cela vous ai fait sourire du moins.

Reviews ?


	2. L'ingrédient secret

Salut tout le monde ! Voici le deuxième drabble de ce recueil, je remercie un ami avec qui j'ai eu ce délire (merci Grell u.u).

J'espère ne pas avoir fait de trop de fautes d'orthographes. (Je devrais peut être chercher un bêta-lecteur/une bêta-lectrice.)

 ** _Disclaimer_** : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, ce magnifique univers est à J.K Rowling.

 ** _Deuxième drabble_** : L'ingrédient secret

 _ **Chronologie**_ : Sixième tome

* * *

 _ **L'ingrédient secret**_

Le Trio d'Or s'était arrêté au magasin des jumeaux Weasley puisqu'ils avaient fini les achats pour la rentrée. La devanture de la boutique _Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux,_ était aussi déjantée que leurs créateurs. Ils purent voir la popularité du magasin quand ils entrèrent, il était presque impossible de circuler sans se marcher dessus dans certains rayonnages.

Fred qui était à la caisse avec Lee Jordan les vit entrer et vint à leur rencontre pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue. Il fit une accolade fraternelle à Ron et Harry avant de prendre Hermione dans ses bras comme il avait fait avec sa sœur quelques minutes auparavant.

\- « Ça fonctionne bien, on dirait ! »

\- « Ouaip, et ça c'est grâce à toi Harry. »

Harry rougit, mal à l'aise, mais remercia son ami. Fred lui demanda de choisir plusieurs articles qu'ils offriraient en remerciement. Ron murmura à son meilleur ami d'en profiter et Hermione lança un regard accusateur à Fred qui souriait fier de lui. Ron alla rejoindre sa sœur, tandis que Harry et Hermione flânaient dans la boutique pour regarder les articles.

Harry s'arrêta au niveau des bonbons, son regard attiré par un petit bocal rempli de pastilles verdâtres. Hermione ne l'entendant plus, se retourna et vit ce qu'il fixait.

\- « U-No-Poo ? Ils sont sérieux ? »

\- « Tu trouves pas que la couleur n'est pas naturelle ? », demanda Harry incertain.

\- « Ah ! Tu as remarqué Harry ? On a mis un élément moldu pour cette couleur ! », déclara George qui venait d'apparaître à leurs côtés.

George avait un grand sourire malgré ses cheveux roux ébouriffés et couverts de suie, tout comme son visage. Il leur fit signe de le suivre et les emmena dans l'arrière-boutique pour leur montrer. La pièce était sens dessus dessous et il régnait une odeur de brûler à cause de la dernière expérimentation des jumeaux. Fred qui était déjà dans la pièce se mit à rire en voyant la tête de son jumeau à cause de la cendre sur son visage. George donna un coup d'épaule à son frère avant d'ouvrir le tiroir d'une commode et d'en sortir une boîte qu'il ouvrit sous le regard curieux des plus jeunes.

\- « Et voilà l'ingrédient secret ! », fit théâtralement George.

Une pierre d'un vert translucide était posée dedans avec un petit papier, Hermione le prit et se mit à le lire alors que Fred expliquait qu'il mettait quelques grammes de poudre de la pierre dans la potion du U-No-Poo.

\- « Vous mettez de l'uranium 235 dans des bonbons ?! », hurla Hermione interloquée.

\- « Hein ? C'est une blague ? », demanda Harry.

\- « Bah oui, d'après le professionnel qui nous l'a vendu, c'est un très bon colorant. », répondit Fred.

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent et se demandèrent comment expliquer à des Sang-Purs le concept de radioactivité et de toxicité. Cela allait être compliqué si la communauté magique commençait à utiliser des produits moldus sans en connaître les dangers.

Harry pensa que les jumeaux pouvaient changer le slogan de leur produit.

 _« Face à You-Know-Who, vous perdez des membres…. Mais face à U-No-Poo, vous allez en gagner. Promotion sur le troisième bras avec U-No-Poo ! Votre vie ne sera plus jamais la même. »_

Avec un slogan pareil, ils allaient attirer des curieux, c'était certain.

* * *

... Une petite review ?

Je vais essayer de poster le troisième drabble le week end prochain, si vous avez des idées, des situations que vous voulez que je mette en scène dites le moi. Je verrais à ce moment-là ce que je peux faire !


	3. Prévention de santé

Salut tout le monde ! Je vous présente le troisième drabble de ce recueil, je me sens assez fière de moi de respecter les délais c'est tellement rare venant de moi. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes et vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ Rien ne m'appartient tout est à J.K. Rowling, hélas pour moi u.u

 _ **Troisième drabble :**_ Prévention de santé

 _ **Chronologie :**_ Tome 5

* * *

 ** _Prévention de santé_**

La salle de l'Arche était d'habitude calme mais dorénavant les bruits des combats entre les membres de l'Ordre et les Mangemorts résonnaient. Harry était au milieu du combat, il serrait fortement sa baguette entre ses doigts, les phalanges devenaient blanches. Il déglutit difficilement en regardant son parrain se battre avec Bellatrix.

Rémus essayait de l'éloigner des combats, mais il avait l'impression que son corps était fait de marbre. L'adolescent n'arrivait pas à bouger le moindre muscle. Sirius et Bellatrix échangeaient sorts sur sorts avec une rapidité déconcertante malgré toutes les années vécues à Azkaban. L'un d'eux se détacha du flot incessant, d'une couleur vert poison.

Sirius se figea, il leva les yeux qui perdaient leurs éclats et fixa ce qui se trouvait devant lui sans vraiment le voir. Son corps chuta en arrière, tombant dans l'arche où la fumée l'entoura.

\- Fumer tue !

Il y avait mieux comme dernière punchline surtout quand on était un Maraudeur.

Bellatrix papillonna stupidement des yeux en entendant cela, pour dire une chose pareille avant de mourir … Est-ce que son cousin était cinglé ?

Ce que Sirius ne savait pas, ni Harry qui s'élançait à la poursuite de Bellatrix c'est que cette phrase serait le slogan d'une grande prévention de santé…. Ironique non ?

* * *

*se cache*

Ne me tuez pas pour avoir fait ça ! Je sais je suis horrible, pardonnez moi !

*s'enfuit*

A la semaine prochaine !


	4. Note informative

**Note Informative**

Bonjour/Bonsoir, ce n'est hélas pas un nouveau drabble, je m'en excuse.

Les vacances se rapprochant vous vous doutez que les contrôles et autres joyeusetés du même genre se multiplie. En tant qu'élève en BTS deuxième année ce sont les examens blancs qui approchent à grand pas. Par conséquent avec toutes mes séances de révisions pour les préparer je ne peux malheureusement pas vous postez de drabble pour cette semaine et pour celles arrivant.

Dès la fin des examens blancs (le vendredi des vacances) j'essaierai de rattraper les drabbles en retard. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai les grandes lignes pour au moins quatre ou cinq chapitres.

Je souhaite une bonne semaine à vous, bon courage à ceux qui comme moi doivent réviser pour des examens ou même des contrôles.

Je vous remercie tous et à bientôt !


	5. Creepy World

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je tiens à m'excuser du retard que j'ai pour ce drabble ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez, j'ai adoré l'écrire et ne me demandez pas d'où j'ai sorti cette idée complètement farfelue !

Bonne lecture à tous !

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling

 _ **Quatrième drabble :**_ Creepy world

 _ **Chronologie :**_ Tome 5 ? (Peut être insérer entre la fin du tome 4 et celle du tome 6)

* * *

 _ **Creepy world**_

Albus Dumbledore se leva doucement de son fauteuil, faisant craquer accidentellement ses genoux. Il était assis depuis des heures et ses vieux os lui rappelaient un peu trop souvent. Le vénérable mage ouvrit la porte de son bureau et papillonna des yeux quelques instants ne reconnaissant pas les couloirs de Poudlard. Le décor sombre et oppressant lui était légèrement familier, il était déjà venu ici, mais il ne se remémorait pas les lieux.

Albus vérifia qu'il était toujours en possession de la baguette de Sureau et se mit à explorer les couloirs énigmatiques, sa curiosité ayant repris le dessus face à l'étrangeté de la scène. Le couloir était grand, pas très large, mais la longueur donnait l'impression que celui-ci ne s'arrêterait jamais. Le papier peint grisâtre était décrépi, la moquette s'en allait par endroits et la couche de crasse dessus ne permettait pas de voir la couleur qu'elle abordait auparavant.

Le directeur déglutit, l'adrénaline et la curiosité coulant dans ses veines le faisaient avancer. Il arriva bientôt devant une porte, une large porte noire en bois avec des renforts en métal. Il serra plus fortement sa baguette et ouvrit la porte. Albus dut fermer les yeux quelques instants, la soudaine luminosité de la pièce l'aveugla, il mit peu de temps à s'y accommoder et regarda autour de lui.

Il était dans une cuisine, décorée dans des tons plus clairs où le blanc dominait largement les autres couleurs. Une voix aiguë et sifflante chantonnait la dernière chanson à la mode de Célestina Moldubec. Cette personne se trémoussait au rythme des paroles avant de se retourner vers son invité imprévu.

Albus arrêta de respirer quelques secondes, en voyant le visage chauve et écailleux de Lord Voldemort. Les yeux rouges et brillants le fixaient alors que ses narines semblables à celles d'un serpent semblaient frémir en voyant le mage. Un sourire, sur sa bouche sans lèvres, défigura le mage noir.

\- « Tu veux une gaufre au sucre, Dumby ? », demanda le mage noir d'une voix enjouée.

\- « D…de quoi ? », le légendaire scintillement dans les yeux du plus vieux avait disparu face à cette question.

\- « Mais oui, mon roudoudou, me dit pas que tu pensais que j'avais oublié l'anniversaire de ce cher Harrynounours adoré ! »

Albus releva la tête et vit Harry Potter, un de ses étudiants et accessoirement la Némésis du mage noir, assis à une table avec un sourire de bienheureux et un chapeau de fête ridicule sur le sommet de son crâne.

\- « Allez pépé Dumbydou ! Assieds-toi ! », s'impatienta l'adolescent.

Face à la scène qui se déroulait, Albus ne put que s'asseoir et regarder le plus grand mage noir du XXè siècle, qui avait revêtit un tablier rose à froufrou, servir un gâteau à sa Némésis qui applaudissait stupidement. Le professeur s'autorisa un coup d'œil au dessert avant de verdir, celui-ci semblait moisi et la mousse grise ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

\- « Je t'ai fait ton gâteau préféré, mon petit Harrychou, un gâteau au chocolat avec de la mousse de Détraqueur ! », s'enthousiasma Voldemort.

Harry semblait aux anges, tandis que le mage noir découpait consciencieusement des parts, Albus allait poliment refuser, mais des larmes menaçaient d'apparaître aux coins des yeux du Survivant, ce qui fit froncer des sourcils au grand et cruel mage noir.

\- « Tu n'apprécies pas le gâteau, chouquette ? »

Le vénérable directeur inspira grandement et prit une infime cuillère de gâteau et la mit dans la bouche.

Albus hurla, se redressant sur son lit, le vieil homme était en sueur. Son bonnet de nuit était de travers et son regard se posait de partout autour de lui.

Un cauchemar, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar….

Albus prit un bonbon au citron pour se réconforter et il crut entendre la voix de Poppy le réprimandait.

 _« Ne mangez pas de bonbons avant de vous coucher Albus, c'est mauvais pour votre santé ! »_

Le directeur hocha inconsciemment la tête, alors qu'il tentait d'effacer de sa mémoire le rêve qu'il avait fait.

C'était vraiment trop _creepy_ !

* * *

Voilà, je suis vraiment désolée de vous donnez de telles images ! N'oubliez pas, faites attention à l'abus de bonbons où vous ferez des rêves aussi bizarres que ceux de Dumbledore !

A la prochaine en espérant être à l'heure !


	6. Question de choix

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard de ce drabble (encore et oui, je n'arrive pas à respecter des délais). J'espère que vous l'apprécierez (je trouve qu'il ressemble plus à un mini OS).

J'espère ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes ... J'ai beau essayé de me corriger, je ne vois pas toutes mes erreurs, hélas. D'ailleurs si quelqu'un passe et aimerait être ma bêta je ne dirais pas non, je recherche quelqu'un pour me relire en toute objectivité.

Bonne lecture !

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling

 ** _Cinquième drabble :_** Question de choix

 ** _Chronologie :_** Dix-neuf ans plus tard, 1er septembre 2017

* * *

 ** _Question de choix_**

Rose Weasley, première fille de Ronald et Hermione Weasley, regardait avec fascination le plafond magique de la Grande Salle de Poudlard. La jeune adolescente de onze ans avait du mal à se concentrer sur la Répartition qui allait commencer. Ses yeux furent attirés par la table des professeurs qui dominait la salle. Elle vit son parrain Neville souriant, alors que le nouveau professeur de métamorphose et sous-directeur annonçait le début de la Répartition.

Les têtes se tournèrent vers le Choixpeau qui trônait fièrement sur un tabouret dans l'allée, les premières années regardaient l'objet avec curiosité et ils s'étonnèrent lorsqu'ils virent la couture s'animer pour devenir une bouche.

 _Je fus créé, il y a plus de mille ans_

 _Et de Poudlard, je suis son plus grand représentant_

 _Ce que je dis est proverbial_

 _Par ma nature de Choixpeau ancestral_

 _Quand ils sentirent arriver leur heure_

 _Nos biens aimés Fondateurs_

 _Créèrent un objet pour que les élèves soient répartis_

 _Ils voulaient quelqu'un de pensant et bien avertis_

 _Objectif et perdurant à travers le temps_

 _De cette époque, je suis le seul restant_

 _M'acquittant de cette importante mission_

 _Chaque année, j'effectue la Répartition_

 _Sachez jeunes enfants, que le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

 _Venez me poser sur vos têtes, j'vous donnerais le nom de votr'maison_

 _Si vous êtes hardis et forts_

 _Vous rejoindrez Gryffondor_

 _Ces téméraires trompent la mort_

 _Appartiennent à la maison rouge et or_

 _Si vous préférez la sagesse_

 _Apprendre les sorts avec délicatesse_

 _Il vous faudra faire preuve d'intelligence_

 _Serdaigle est d'une grande exigence_

 _Si vous êtes juste et loyal_

 _Allez dans la maison la plus conviviale_

 _Poufsouffle ne vous laissera jamais sur le côté_

 _Dans sa maison, règne l'équité_

 _Si la ruse et l'ambition sont vos qualités_

 _Alors Serpentard vous est destiné_

 _Il ne forme que les plus malins_

 _Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins_

 _Pose-moi sur ta tête_

 _Pour que la cérémonie soit complète !_

 _Finie la chanson_

 _Et place à la Répartition !  
_

La couture-bouche se ferma doucement sous les applaudissements polis et ceux émerveillés des futures premières années. Rose put entendre James, son cousin, chuchotait à son voisin de table.

\- « Il est à peine modeste l'bout de tissu… »

\- « Le bout de tissu, il a un millénaire, j'te rappelle. », répondit son ami.

La jeune Weasley sourit et redirigea son attention vers le sous-directeur.

\- « Lorsque j'appellerai votre nom, vous vous assiérez sur ce tabouret et je poserai le Choixpeau sur votre tête qui vous répartira. »

Les élèves se regardèrent et chuchotèrent, ils appréhendaient le fait que le Choixpeau leur fasse passer des tests. Rose s'inquiéta immédiatement, il allait peut-être poser des questions sur le programme de première année. Comme cela, il jugerait les élèves les plus dignes d'entrer à Poudlard. Elle récita mentalement des passages de livres qu'elle avait appris. Elle fixa le premier appelé, il s'avançait, les genoux tremblants avant de s'asseoir. Le professeur posa délicatement l'artefact, qui, bien trop grand pour la tête de l'enfant, lui arriva au niveau du nez. Ils attendirent, le Choixpeau s'exclama après quelques instants :

\- « SERDAIGLE ! »

Le garçon soupira de soulagement, avant de descendre du tabouret pour rejoindre la table des bleus et bronzes qui l'applaudissaient. Le professeur attrapa délicatement au vol le Choixpeau qui était toujours sur la tête de l'élève.

La Répartition continuait normalement, Scorpius Malefoy fut envoyé à Serpentard alors que le Choixpeau effleuré à peine ses cheveux. Lorsque Albus fut nommé, il y eut un silence, la réputation de Harry le précédait. Le cadet Potter s'avança, crispé par l'attention qu'on lui portait parce qu'il était le fils du Garçon-qui-a-survécu-deux-fois-à-l'Avada-Kedavra-de-Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Il s'assit et l'homme lui posa le Choixpeau sur la tête. Rose regardait son cousin avec curiosité, elle avait hâte de connaître sa maison.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent et l'artefact millénaire n'avait toujours pas donné son verdict pour Albus. Celui-ci soupira et hocha la tête, le Choixpeau semblait content.

\- « Ravi que tu sois de mon avis gamin. SERPENTARD ! »

Albus rougit et se leva précipitamment, un silence pesant régnait, ils concevaient mal le fait de voir un Potter chez les verts et argents.

Ce moment fut brisé par James qui se leva de son banc en applaudissant furieusement son petit frère qui le regarda avec gratitude. Ce geste réveilla le reste de la salle qui se mit aussi à applaudir, dans une moindre mesure. Albus s'assit à côté de la fille de Théodore Nott, qui lui sourit avec politesse. Il releva la tête, légèrement souriant, croisa le regard de sa cousine et leva les pouces dans un geste rassurant.

Les premières années, particulièrement nombreux cette année-là, continuèrent doucement leur répartition.

Rose se mit à angoisser en entendant son nom, elle s'avança, la gorge nouée et s'assit. Le monde devint noir lorsque le Choixpeau fut posé sur sa tête.

\- « Encore une Weasley ! », s'étonna l'artefact avant de continuer.

\- « La fille de Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, bien … très bien… Intelligent comme sa mère et courageuse comme son père. Tu es aussi loyale envers ta famille et tes amis. »

Rose déglutit, de ce que lui disait le Choixpeau, elle pouvait aller à Serdaigle, Gryffondor et Poufsouffle.

\- « Tu as beaucoup de qualités Rose Weasley… Où pourrais-je t'envoyer ? », se demanda l'artefact.

L'objet magique se mit à lui poser plusieurs questions pour mieux la cerner, cela allait de sa couleur favorite à son plat préféré. Il s'arrêta et réfléchit rapidement.

\- « Bien… bien … encore une question … Donne-moi le nom d'une constellation rapidement … vite ! », pressa la Choixpeau pour qu'elle décide à l'instinct.

Rose paniquait, ne s'attendant pas à cette question et répondit.

\- « Lion ! »

C'était son signe astrologique et la première chose à laquelle elle avait pensé.

\- « Bien…bien ! », le Choixpeau s'adressa à la salle.

« SERPENTARD ! »

Ses cousins se mirent à l'applaudir immédiatement alors que Rose enlevait l'artefact de sa tête sous le choc. Après avoir donné sa réponse, elle avait pensé atterrir chez les lions, mais ce fut l'inverse. Elle imaginait parfaitement le Choixpeau ricanait, fier de son coup. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté d'Albus d'un air légèrement défaitiste. Son cousin voulut la rassurer et lui expliqua ce que faisait le Choixpeau.

\- « Tu sais Rose, si tu voulais pas aller à Serpentard il t'aurais jamais envoyé… Il prend en compte nos envies …. C'est juste une question de choix.

Rose le regarda abasourdi …. Elle avait voulu aller à Serpentard ? Elle observa sa maison et sourit, de toute façon elle avait toujours préféré le vert au rouge …

* * *

Peut être qu'un de ces quatre il y aura une suite à ce drabble avec la réaction de Ron ! A méditer ...

Une review ?

P.S : La chanson de Répartition a été galère à écrire mais surtout à trouver les rimes u.u


End file.
